The show
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Alice and jasper decide to audition for the school's spring production, what they don't know, is Jane dosen't take lightly to competition, and a fire leads to an unlikely friend. I suck at summaries, better inside.
1. Chapter 1

The show

i own nothing

alice's point of view

jasper and i walked down the hall like any other day. hannah had made me watch a bunch of disney movies. the school had a pre school wing. that's where hannah was.

*flash back

i carried hannah into the nursrey classroom. she apperared to be 2. i could have left her at home, but she loved to stay here and play with the human kids. it was her first day this year. there were new helpers, that had to be explained to. i put her down, kissed her forhead, and said "be good. don't expose us. okay? no running very fast, no sharing your sippy cup, oh my gosh, no bitting. uhm. . . what else? oh right. no fighting, just color and play, okay?" she nodded. "yes mommy." i watched her run over to the toy box at human speed, she bounced on her feet, she was wearing boots, skinny jeans, and a tee shirt and a lacy jacket with a hoodie over it. i walked over to the new helper. "okay, firstly, she's extremely lactose intollerent. she has a specical formula, there are sippy cups full of it in her bag. also, make sure she doesn't share it with the other kids. she has a doctor perscribed formula that's very acidic. she has a stomach issue that doesn't allow her to digest food properly, her formula does it for her, and it would likley kill the other kids, or at least screw them up for a while. Also, she doesn't take naps. this is completly normal. don't try to force her to either. she won't. she doesn't generaly pitch fits, but if she does, get everyone away from her, then call me. she's already potty trained. i think that's all you need to know. thank you." i said. she gave me a number that would flash up if she got too out of control. my number was 777. i gave hannah another kiss on the forehead. and laid her diapar bag down and went to class

*end of flash back*

i had all the disney songs stuck in my head. there was an assembly today. we were in the theater wing on our way to the auditorium. a poster caught my eye. it read "audition for 'Roses and daggers' the musical. there was a sign up sheet taped to the wall. i glanced toward jasper. "pleeeeeeeease?" i begged he laughed a little. "alice, i don't act, or sing." i kissed his cheek and whispered subducivley low in his ear "there's a first time for everything" i purred softly. he looked down at me. "do you have a pen?" he asked i handed him one that wrote in sparkly black glitter. he signed our names and i smiled widley. "yay!" i said exitedly as he spun me around. "the assembly will be starting soon. we should go." i said taking his hand and leading him to the auditorium. we took a seat by Emmett and Rose. i kissed jasper softly as the princable walked out onto the stage. "testing. . . testing. . . 123. . testing." he said over the loud speaker. all eyes glanced toward him. he cleared his throat. "so, as youu know, our fall play is coming up soon." he said as groans, fake yawns and sounds of disintrest filled the room. i frowned "some people just don't appreaciate theater anymore." i said quietly to jasper. he nodded in agreement. he reined everyone back in. "as i was saying." he continued. "there will be no school the monday after next." his voice faded out as i sunk into my thoughts. i had a vision of hannah crying in the nursery. as it ended, i looked up to see my number replacing the time on the clocks and flashing. i glanced to jasper and snuck out quietly as possible and made my way to the nursery. when i got there, it was just as the vision had shown. she was sitting in the corner sobbing quietly. i opened the door, and as soon as i did, she came running and latched onto my leg. she was still crying. "hannah banana, what's wrong?" i asked picking her up. she burried her face in my shoulder and said "abigail called me stupid." she cried. i looked down at her and started pating her back. "don't listen to her, baby girl. i bet she can't pronounce her r's yet." i said still holding her. she smiled. "you're right. she can't." she said putting speical enfaces on her r's. i sat with her on a bean bag. "hannah, there's somthing you need to know. in life, people will hate you, break you, and even try to make you, don't let them. in a few dedcades all these people will be dead. don't waste time trying to please them. it won't work, and when you try to please everyone, you forget to have fun. don't try to be perfect. no one and nothing is perfect. don't try it. be yourself, and if they don't like you, that's their loss. also, you're far from stupid. remember what demetri told us? you're the smartest born vampire ever. don't let anyone ever call you stupid, and if they do, you better not belive it. got it?" she nodded. soon it turned out that a few other kids had joined in a circle. they needed to hear this. i was greatful that i had droped my voice during the mention of our kind. looked at hannah. "you see how much fun i have. do i ever worry about what people think? never. well, maybe your daddy, but that's diffrent. let me tell you a story, when i was in the assylum, there was this man. his name was Stephan. he told me basicly, what i'm telling you now. he told me to stop worring, beacause we both knew i wasn't crazy, that was all that mattered." i told her as the bell rang. "i gotta go hannah. don't forget what i said. love you." i said and kissed the top of her head. "i love you too, mommy." she said quietly. i smiled brightly and went to my next class. on the way there, i bumped into the twins. jane and alec. ew. they thought they were so perfect. they wern't. not in the least. their father was a controling alcoholic. we lived next door from eachother, i could hear the blood curtaling screams when their father would beat them. i felt bad for them, but they pretended it didn't happen, i recall that their father had an odd name. aro? i think it was. either way, jane always proformed in every play, along with her twin alec. i had my suspisions. they seemed almost as pale as me with the same inhuman beauty. was it possible that they were vampires too? i never saw any scars that i was well aware that should have been there. jane was odd, it was almost as if she was as controling as her dad. i never once saw alec make a choice. poor guy. it was him who helped me up. "sorry about that, alice." he said offering a hand that jane swated away. alec was the nicer of the two. he never wanted to cause problems. only help. "that's okay." i said simply getting to my feet. jane looked over at the sign up sheet. she saw somthing she didn't like. "you think you're going to be in MY show?" she asked angrily grabing my shirt. "uhm. . .no. no. no" i said quickly wanting to run. she threw me down and turned on her heel and walked away. "ow." i said softly as alec helped me up. "sorry about her." he said quietly. "you okay?" he asked. "oh, i'm fine." i said nonchalantly as i took a sharpie out of my bag and made a mark on the sheet about to cross out my name. alec caught my wrist. "no way. you can't let her control you. listen to your heart, the stage is calling for you. there's nothing else you can do." i smiled. "you're right." i said and hugged him. "thanks." i said softly. "ALEC!' i heard jane yell from down the hall. "gotta go." he said quickly and took of down the hall. i finaly reached my class. jasper was staring out the window. i sat by him quietly.

*auditions*

i took a deep breath and opened the door to the auditorium. jasper and I were hand in hand. for our audition, we sang and danced this song from hannah's favorite disney movie, the song was called breaking free. jasper started out softly

"We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach" he calmed me down "don't worry." he said below everyone else's hearing

i joined in for my part, my stomach was doing backflips, why was i so nervous?

"If we're trying

So we're breaking free"

jasper sang again

"you know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

i was relaxing a litte as i saw emmett come in and flash a thumbs up.

"Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts"

our voices blended in perfect harmony

"But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe"

i cut off and he picked up.

"We're breakin' free"

he cut off and it was me again

"We're soarin'"

i spun under jasper's arm as we continued to sing.

"Flyin'" he ecoed lightly

"There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach" we sung again

jasper made eye contact with me noting that this was when we were supost to dance.

"If we're trying"

"Yeah, we're breaking free"

"Oh, we're breakin' free"

i did a small vocal in the background

"Ohhhh"

"Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control?" he sang as i saw hannah bouncing exitedly.

"Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls" i sang as we spun again

"Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see" he lifted me off the ground with one arm and spun me around

"We're breakin' free

We're soarin

Flyin'"

"There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Ohhh runnin'

Climbin'

To get to that place" our voices mixed together in saprano and bass again creating an effect through the audiance which had grown at least 4 times bigger since we began.

"To be all that we can be

Now's the time

So we're breaking free

We're breaking free"

"oooh , yeah" the song was coming tio a close as jasper sang

"More than hope

More than faith"

i smiled at how true this was as i sang my part.

"This is true

This is fate

And together"

our voices joined together again.

"We see it comin'"

he began singing quietly again

"More than you

More than me"

i sang sofly again too

"Not a want, but a need"

we rejoined in the midle of the stage once more.

"Both of us breakin' free"

"Soarin'"

"Flyin'"

"There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach"

"If we're trying"

"Yeah we're breaking free"

"Breaking free

Were runnin'"

"Ohhhh, climbin''

"To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time"

"Now's the time"

"So we're breaking free"

"Ohhh, we're breaking free"

"Ohhhh"

"You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are"

i looked into jasper's eyes, he looked into mine. the audiance burst into applause. a certain tiny vampire child yelled "yay mommy and daddy!" causing me to smile. i certsied and went to join hannah and emmett in the audiance. "did you get that in video?" i asked emmett. he nodded as he showed me his camcorder.

next were jane and alec, this was going to be so chessy, as always when they proformed.

they certains closed soon there were 4 snapping hands showing through the certain as it pulled back again (a/n: yes, i was watching high school musical, and when what i've been looking for came on, the s&r version, this is exactly what i pictured. jane and alec singing and dancing across the stage)

alec came out first his expression was full of fake glee

" It's hard to believe that I couldn't see" jane was right behind him

"You were always there beside me

this feeling's like no other

i want you to know

that i've never had someone

who knows me like you do

the way you do

Thought I was alone, with no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

So good to be seen, so good to be heard

Don't have to say a word

So long I was lost, so good to be found

I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

I've never had someone who knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

Do-do-do-do

Do-do-do-do-do-do

Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

Do-do-do-do

Do-do-do-do-do-do

Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh" emmett was trying his hardest not to laugh. so was I. even though this was way below their usual.

*later*

i layed on the couch with my head in jasper's lap. i was absentmindedly staring out the window. jane and alec's father was beyond wasted. i heard him shout somthing drunkly that sounded like "i don't need you two! all you do is soak up my money! ya'll shoulda never been a born! i'm gunna end this!" he said as he stagered around. i saw him kick over a can of gasoline and toss a lit match and take a swig of vodka. the house was in flames in moments. i gasped softly and jumped to my feet. i ran over as fast as i could. i was relying on full instinct now. the fire engines were already there somehow. i tried to run in the front entrance. a firefighter stoped me. "you can't go in there." he told me. i shoved him onto the ground. "move." i said then ran in. "jane?! alec?!" i called searching through flames. i finnaly found a small blone figure cowering behind a burnt up bed. "help!" she cried. "where's alec?" i asked her quickly. "he didn't come home today. i wish i hadn't!" she said crying. there was a sudden wall of fire between us. her life depended on my bravery. i was going to die i was certain. i jumped through the wall of fire, now i was on fire too. i picked up jane and said "trust me." she nodded. "you can't tell anyone what happened here. got it?" she nodded once more. i shattered the window by kicking it. jane fainted of fear, or lack of oxegen, wasn't sure which, i jumped out and laid her in the grass softly. i managed to put myself out, but fainted afterwards. i had taken jane into the clearing, knowing she'd be safest there. i woke up maybe an hour later. there were police sirens in the distance. they probably had a search party looking for jane. i couldn't move. my legs were covered in burns, as was the rest of my body. "jasper. . . " i groaned quietly in a faint hope he'd hear. i think he did. i heard footsteps coming my way. i glanced around not daring to move. jasper crouched down beside me. "oh my gosh, alice, i'm so sorry!" he said as a tear fell from his cheek. "it's okay." i said weekly. he shook his head. "carlisle!" he called loudly. in moments he was by my side aas soon as he saw me he flinched. ooh, it must be bad. "let's get you home." carlisle said lifted me off the ground. i automaticly curled up for comfort. i was scared, i hadn't been before but now i was. "it's gunna be okay, alice. i promise." he said as we layed me in my bed. he started aplying venom and bandages. he did my face in small patches. jasper refused to let me see myself, or hannah see me. he was afriad it'd scare her. he was probably right.

it had been about a week since that. if i were human i would have died. we decided to go visit jane who had ben found by the help of emmett. i steped into the hospitail, i was still on crutches, and one arm and hand was still wraped in bandages, but i had gained my feeling back. jasper was carring the flowers and the ballon was tied to ny crutch "room 243" i told the receptionist. she nodded and pointed down the hall. i nodded and made my way. i knocked softly on the door. "come in." alec's voice said calmly. "hey, how is she?" i asked softly. "she's better. i can never thank you enough for what you did, i'm forever in your debt." he said lowly. he pulled me into a carful hug. "did you hear what happened to our dad?" he asked. i shook my head. "he was arrested. finaly after all these years!" i smiled. "good. but, where will you go?'' i asked "I'm not sure yet." He admitted. "You can stay with us." I said before I thought. "Really?" He asked thankfully. "Of corse." I said smiling. He hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Alice." He said softly. I hadn't gone back to school yet. My phone suddenly began to ring. "Oops, sorry." I said as I tried to silence it. Before I could my phone spoke "call from. . . Call backs" I went into the hall and hit talk "hello?" I asked hopefully as jasper supported me on one side. "Will you be able to preform?" A voice asked from the other end. "It's in a few months, right?" I asked. "Yes." She confirmed. "I can do it." I told her "you've got the part of Alexandria if you want it." She told me. I nearly screamed. Thankfully only a squeal escaped. "Yes! Yes! What about jasper? Did he get Vladimir?" I asked as he leaned in closer to listen. I squealed with delight again. I nodded to jasper saying "yes." Once the call was ended, jasper kissed my forehead. "I can't believe we're doing this Ali." He said with slight laughter. We walked back in to see that Jane had awoken. I smiled gently at her. Alec smiled at me. Did he know already? I stood back with jasper. "Alec, what happened?" She asked quietly. "Dad lit the house on fire. You almost didn't get out. Alice saved you. I wasn't home." He told her. "Where's dad now?" She asked looking at him. "Jail." He said happily. Jane shot up to a sitting position. "Dad's in jail? We're safe again? He won't hurt us anymore?" She asked excitedly. He nodded smiling. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "This is great. But where will we go?" She asked. "Alice said we could stay with her." He said sitting down next to Jane. "Thank you." Jane said in a small voice. "But, why did you? How'd you. . ." Alec glanced to me. I nodded once. "Jane, I think it's confession time." Alec said quietly. "About what?" She asked. "Jane, we're not human." Alec told her. "Only you." She looked at him in disbelief. "Then, what are you?" She asked nervously. "Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

The show 2

**In case you didn't notice, I switched it up. This is no longer romeo and Juliet. (See chapter one.) sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

Alice's point of view  
Jane looked at me in horror. "Vampires? Then shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" She asked as her heart raced. "Calm down, Jane. We won't hurt you. We only drink animal blood." I told her softly. She still looked scared. I sighed. "Jasper." I said simply as he calmed her. "What was that?" She asked cowering away from us. "Jasper can manipulate emotions." I told her. "I can rob people of there senses." Alec told us sheepishly. "while we're all admitting stuff, i can see the future." I said as a vision over came me. "You'll be walking again in three months." I told Jane with a smile. She smiled too.

- the next day Alice's point of view

It was decided for me that I'd go back to school today. Jasper drove, obviously. He assisted me in getting out of the car, but not in a way that would draw too much attention. As I stood with the crutches again I began making my way into the school. We sat through the weekly auditorium announcements that no one really cared about. I was zoned out for a moment until he said "and in this years play vladimir will be played by Jasper hale." There was applause, mostly from the rest of the family and mainly me. He cleared his thought getting our attention back. "And Alexandria will be played by Alice Cullen." There was more applause. after it ended he then went through who was playing everyone else. I didn't know them, but that's what I liked about theater. We went through another school day with out anything particularly interesting happening. The final bell rang. I headed to the auditorium. Jasper and I had different 4th blocks, so he got there before me. When I finally got there, jazz wrapped an arm around me smiling. "Thank gosh you're here, I don't know any of these people, all I see are hamburgers." I laughed harder than I should have. The theater teacher came in riding a razor disney princess scooter. "Is it just me, or is it always the theater teachers who are incredibly wacky?" I heard one girl ask. "No, it's always the theater teachers." Her friend replied. She stood in the center of the stage and said "welcome! How wonderful to see you all here!" She said happily. "Let's get started!" She said as she began passing around scripts. As we began reading, Hannah wondered in. She pulled herself up onto a seat beside us. We gained some disapproving looks from the others. I glanced over to Hannah and pulled her onto my lap just to prove to everyone else that I wasn't just another teen mom. "Hi mommy." She said smiling. "Hey. But, shh." I gave her a sippy cup as we continued to read through the script.

Later

We'd made it back home and I was laying in the couch with Hannah. "Mommy, what were you doing in the stage room?"' She asked. "I could ask you the same." I said with a small laugh. "Mrs. Alex had to leave early." She explained "I was the only one still there." I kissed her forehead. "I was in there, because I'm going to be alexandria in the play. Which reminds me. I have to learn my lines." I told her as I pulled out my script. She took it and opened it. "What's this about?" She asked softly. "You're not old enough to understand yet, Hun. It's getting late. I think it's someone's bed time." I told her as I picked her up. "Tell me a story." She said as I laid her down on her bed. I sat by here and thought for a moment. "Hmm. . . . Oh! Okay." I said as I got an idea. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a princess. Her name was princess Hannah. She lived with queen Alice and king Jasper" she stopped me. "Another princess story? I wanna ninja story! Ninjas are cool!" I smiled. "Thank gosh, I had no idea where that was going." She smiled. "Alrighty then." I began. "In Japan, about 1000 years ago, there was a ninja. She went by the name Hannah-sun. She was the daughter of the group's leader." I told her. "Now were getting somewhere." She said smiling. I laughed a little. "Now, on the other side, there was boy ninja from a different group. He was the son of the leader. The two groups were rivals, meaning they hated each other, and fought against each other. Well, one day, war broke out between the two groups. The leader's children saw each other, it was love at first sight. Obviously, they couldn't make it public because the leaders-" I looked down. She was already asleep. "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." I said softly and kissed her forehead. I pulled the blanket over her and smiled. "Goodnight." I whispered making sure she didn't awake. I went back down stairs and sat by jasper. The next few days passed with nothing interesting, except I did get permission from Carlisle saying that my hand and arm were usable, and I was aloud to drive again.

Later that month

Edward came down. "Bella is coming over later for the weekend." He announced. "We'll need human food!" I said using it as an excuse to get out of the house. Jasper was off hunting. I dashed to the Garage and climbed in my tiny car. I smiled. It felt good to drive again. I pulled out of the drive way and got to the store. I sighed in relief before getting out. I parked, only to realize I'd sighed too soon. I saw a pair of 18 wheeler headlights headed strait for the driver's side of my car. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I said as I tried to crawl to the other side and escape. It was to late. The truck armed into the side of my car, flipping it over onto the top and causing it to spin. I was still conscious which made me almost too happy. I couldn't move though. The windshield broke sending glass all over me. the driver's window followed. I grabbed a tube of fake blood that I had just in case, i spread it over me to look as if i was bleeding so they'd think I was human. soon the voice came on and spoke "this is on star, we've received a signal you've been in a crash." They said "um, yeah, an 18 wheeler just kinda rammed into me." I told them. A few moments later I heard sirens and a few recognizable voices. I heard Charlie's voice say "sir, have you been drinking?" I assumed he was talking to the man who'd hit me. "No sir, I swear I didn't see her." Another man replied. "Can you tell who it is?" another male voice asked. "no, her face is too bloody." i heard a woman say. I heard Carlisle say "that's my daughter. I can tell by the license plate. I'll get her out." In a panicked tone. Soon after that I saw one of the doors some how open "alice?" he asked and reached toward me. I grabbed his hand and managed my way out. He hugged me softly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How? Who the hell knows? But I'm okay." I told him. I reached out and touched the glossy paint. I saw Charlie glance over at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. The truck driver glanced over too. I saw the driver getting handcuffed. Carlisle fixed most of me in the back of the ambulance. He told the other doctors that I wouldn't need anything farther. I saw a red rusted truck pull into the parking lot. I caught Edward's scent, I'd slowly began to attract a crowd. Edward shoved his way to the front hand in hand with Bella. And opened the doors on the back. Bella saw the blood and looked shocked. "You can bleed?" She asked. "No it's fake." Edward told her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. I nodded. "I'm okay." I told her looking down. Carlisle began wiping all the fake blood off then said "good call." He helped me down from the back and led me to his car. I glanced out the window and saw my totaled yellow car again and sighed. "You seem worried." Carlisle stated softly. "What's wrong?" He asked. I gave a small laugh. "It's stupid." I told him "aw, it can't be that dumb." He argued. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, I'm worried that jasper won't ever let me drive alone again." I told him. "See? Told you it was dumb." I told him and laughed dryly. "No it's not, and besides, what he dosen't figure out wont hurt him." He said smiling. I laughed softly. "You're as bad as Emmett." I stated with a laugh. "He's taught me a few things." He replied. We pulled into the drive way and into the garage. I aw jasper waiting at the door. "Well, that didn't work." I said to Carlisle softly. "Sorry." He said frowning. Jasper opened the car door for me and helped me out of the door, even though I didn't need it. "What happened?" He asked. I sighed. "An 18 wheeler kinda. . . ." I sighed again "ran into me and hit the car." I said quickly and put on a fake smile. He sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine." I told him as he pulled me against his chest in a hug. "Don't worry, no human crash could hurt me. You're just over protective." I told him. "I'm sorry, I know." He said quietly and kissed the top of my head. "Love you." I said smiling. "Love you too." He said as we went upstairs. I took my script from the drawer and started reading over it again. He smiled softly. "We've still got two months." He said with a small laugh. "I just don't want to mess up." I told him softly. "You won't. Any thing you've even been in the presence of can't possibly go wrong." He told me. I smiled.

Another month later

We had one month left. It had been revealed to me that I had a broken rib when I was being measured for a costume.

*two weeks earlier

Today was measurement day. There were measuring everyone for costumes. I told them that I had one, but they said it'd be better if I used an "official" one. I held my arms out straight as they'd instructed me to. As they began, the wrapped a tape measure around my rib cage, which caused me to gasp softly in slight pain. Carlisle had said nothing was broken, but maybe he was wrong. "Sorry." I apologized and stood up straight again. They looked worriedly at me. "I'm fine, just keep going." I said as they continued. I caught Jasper's eye. I smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled Hannah onto his lap. She kissed his cheek. I smiled with the satisfaction that we had proudly announced that we were awesome parents. Even if we were "teenagers". Letter that night when I got home a asked Carlisle about it. After another test, he saw what he hadn't seen before. "Are you still going to do the play?" He asked. I laughed. "The world's gunna have try harder than that to get rid of me, Carlisle."

*present time

We only had one more month. I read through the lines and acted with jasper. "Nothing will ever hurt you. I swear." He read off. I couldn't help but break character and laugh. He laughed a little too. "I'll try to be better..." He said as he kissed my forehead. I tossed the script aside knowing that I knew all my lines. "Anyway. . ." I said laying back then saying "don't worry about me." I said as we continued the script. "I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt." He said. At first I thought he was reciting, but hen it seemed real. "I'll be fine." I whispered. He reached over and touched my face softly. "You have nothing to worry about." He said and kissed me. "Not in the script." I reminded him "I think we're entitled to a night off." He said grinning. "Can't argue with that logic." I admitted as he kissed me a little harder.

The next day.

It was Saturday today. We decided to go see Jane again. I carried a balloon and flowers as usual. "Hey Alice." The receptionist greeted me. "Hi Brooke!" I said cheerfully as I made my way to Jane's room with jasper behind me. I knocked softly. "Not a good time." Alec called. "Wait, why not?" I asked "what's going on?" I asked. "Ali, lets go. He said its not a good time." He said taking my hand. I ignored him. "Alec, what's going on?" I asked again. The door opened. "See for yourself." He said letting me in. I saw her face. She was getting worse. "How?" I asked softly. "I'm not sure. I think she may have caught something." He replied. "Break a leg." I heard Jane say. After that the heart monitor went into a solid big long beep. Jasper an I glanced at each other as Alec called the nurses in a panic. "Her heart stopped. Hurry!" I heard him say nervously. Soon Carlisle ran in. He tried the obvious CPR first, even after a full hour it wasn't working. "We'll have to change her if you want her to live." Carlisle said to Alec. He shook his head. "No way. I don't want her to be one of us." He said. "Here we go. . ." I said below Alec's hearing to jasper. "Alice, you guys should probably go." He told us. I left the ballon and flowers and walked out with jasper. When we got home, I sat on the couch and immediately started trying to watch Jane's future. I couldn't see anything. I glanced at jasper. "You don't think she's. . . . Gone forever do you?" I asked as I started to tear up. He sat by me as I buried my head in his chest allowing my tears to shed. He rubbed my back softly humming softly to the tune of listen to your heart by dht. I smiled lightly and kissed his lips. "Love you." I told him as I ran my thumb along the paper side of a book absentmindedly. He kissed my cheek. "Calm down, Hun, I'm sure she'll be fine." He told me. "I can't see her future." I told him.

Later that week

It had been confirmed for the worst. Carlisle had told us that she hadn't made it and Alec didn't want her changed. The funeral was in a week. He had told us that a mixture of too much ash in her lungs and a virus had killed her. "You did all you could, Alice." Jasper told me softly. "I know." I said in barley a whisper. "I just didn't do it well enough." I said glancing out the window. He kissed my forehead. "You can't always be Wonder Woman." He told me as he sat next to me. "If I can't help, what's the point of having enhanced abilities anyway?" I asked bitterly. "Want me to leave you alone?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sorry." I said frowning. "I think I'm just tiered. Just ignore me." I told him "I won't ignore you unless you want me to." He told me as he stroked my hair. "Go have fun with Emmett, or go hunting, or something. I think I wanna be alone for a little bit." I told him as he began to head to the door. "Wait, one more thing." I said as he turned around. "Hm?" He asked as he sat next to me. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay, now I'm good." I said in a whisper. He smiled too. "Call me if you need anything." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll be okay. Have fun." I told him. "I love you." He told me as he jumped out the window. I laid back and buried my face in a pillow. I didn't breathe because I didn't need to. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. I felt a hand on my back and rubbing it softly. "Are you okay?" Esme asked sitting next to me. "I guess." I said trying to hold back tears. "Let it out. Let it out." She said quietly as she rubbed my back. I sat up and looked over. "Why?" I asked in a whisper "why her?" She pulled me into a motherly hug. "I don't know sweetie, but you did all you could. Don't blame yourself." She told me. "You gunna be okay?" She asked placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Eventually." I said pulling my knees to my chest. "Will you. . . Sing?" I asked laying against the headboard. "It's always made me feel better when you do." I explained. She smiled and started singing in Italian.  
"Nel profondo del prato, sotto il salice  
Un letto d'erba, un morbido cuscino verde  
Posa la tua testa, e chiudi gli occhi assonnati  
E quando di nuovo si aprono, il sole sorgerà.

Qui è al sicuro, qui fa caldo  
Qui le margherite ti proteggerà da ogni male  
Qui i vostri sogni sono dolci e domani li porta vero  
Qui è il luogo in cui ti amo.

Nel profondo del prato, nascosto lontano  
Un mantello di foglie, un raggio raggio di luna  
Dimenticate i vostri guai e lasciate che i vostri problemi laici  
E quando ancora è mattina, faranno lavare via.

Qui è al sicuro, qui fa caldo  
Qui le margherite ti proteggerà da ogni male  
Qui i vostri sogni sono dolci e domani li porta vero  
Qui è il luogo in cui ti amo.

Badadadada ...

Qui è il luogo in cui ti amo.

Nel profondo del prato, nascosto lontano  
Un mantello di foglie, un raggio raggio di luna  
Dimenticate i vostri guai e lasciate che i vostri problemi laici  
E quando ancora è mattina, faranno lavare via.

Qui è al sicuro, qui fa caldo  
Qui le margherite ti proteggerà da ogni male  
Qui i vostri sogni sono dolci e domani li porta vero  
Qui è il luogo in cui ti amo." She sang to me softly stroking my hair.

"Everything'll be okay." She told me. "I know. . . I just have to believe that." I replied

-the next day-

We were in the auditorium again for weekly announcements. Jasper had his arm wrapped around me tightly. I laid my head in his neck and kissed it. The printable came on stage and said "it is with great sorrow that I inform you of the passing of Jane." He said. There was only one Jane in our small school of 358. "Be strong." Jasper whispered as he wiped a tear away. The rest of the day was un eventful. As was the rest of the week until Friday. I wore a long black dress, jasper wore a suit. I did my makeup a bit darker than usual. It looked like everyone in forks high had shown up. After everyone had gone threw and here sitting in the benches, jasper took my hand. "You still okay?" He asked rubbing my shoulder. I nodded. The preacher began to speak. Hannah was sitting on my lap. She didn't understand the concept of death. From her eyes, it was a bunch of people in black who were crying. I kissed her forehead lightly. After he was done talking, Alec came and sat by us. "Hey." I said quietly. "Hi." He said sadly. "Want a hug?" I asked him. He nodded. I handed Hannah to jazz and gave him a soft hug. he didn't let go. "Wanna go home?" He nodded. "Yeah." He said in a whisper.

Weeks later

I stood backstage changing into my costume. It'd was opening night and the teacher was doing my makeup. The others were doing breathing exercises. Jasper came over to me with a smirk. "Well, don't you look beautiful 'alexandria'?" He said as we both laughed and I spun under his arm. "Thank you." I said with a smile through a giggle. We heard the drama teacher announce that it'd be starting soon. I took a deep breath as jasper came over and smiled. "Nervous?" He asked I nodded. "Maybe a little." I admitted. He calmed me down and said "I Bet you're not now." I smiled and kissed him. I ran off to stage right where I was suppose to enter. I was hooked to a clear harness. for the entrance I was suppose to fly in. I could have done it with out the harness, but I didn't think the humans would react to well. What Jane had said kept running through my head. The last breaths she'd ever taken had been used to wish me luck for this very moment. Alec was directing backstage. The curtain opened, and jasper came on to the stage for his opening role. His character's role was a vampire coincidentally. So was mine. There were a few other humans who had gotten vampire parts as well. One played Jasper's character's best friend. Funny thing was, he actually did look a bit like Peter. The costume fangs felt unnatural, and poked uncomfortably at my gums. They were obviously designed for a much smaller mouth than my own. Jasper looked awesome. He had a mid evil vampiric look to him. No one could have been more perfect for the part, especially considering that's where he'd come from. The scene came where he was crying over the death of the woman he thought he'd loved. That was my Que. I gave Alec the thumbs up as I floated through the air, it wasn't the same as doing it naturally. I landed gracefully on the platform I'd been instructed to. Jasper's eyes met mine as I was unhooked discreetly from the harness. As we went though the scene everything went well. The fight scene of the play came. It was the vampire vs the humans. The vampire won of corse. The scene changed to a balcony on which I stood that was about 20 feet off the ground, and jasper standing below me. "I won't let them hurt you." He recited. "I can take care of myself." I told him in character. I leaned against the rail as I had been instructed to, but something else happened. The balcony railing snapped. I was falling off of the set. My dress was heavy and was making me fall faster. It was all happening fast. I glanced down and saw a stool from the last set. I gasped as I realized that my neck was going to hit it in a fashion that would easily break it. I saw jasper run over to me as it hit. Blackness surrounded me.

Jasper's point of view  
A snap, in a split second everything changed. The rail broke and my Alice fell onto the set. Her neck hit a stool. The crack echoed through the auditorium. Everything was silent. I stared down at her in disbelief. I looked to Carlisle In the audience, then ran over to Alice. I could feel tears streaming on my cheeks. No one else in the audience existed to me in my mind. "Alice. Alice?" I said through tears as I took her in my arms. Alec closed the curtain quickly Carlisle joined us on stage. "Jasper, calm down. She'll be okay. He promised as he started putting venom on her neck. Rosalie and Emmett soon joined us. Rosalie hugged me and kept saying "she'll be okay." The other actors stood at a distance and the teacher was spazzing out. Carlisle had Alice laying on one of the couches that we'd pulled into the dressing room. He'd told the humans that he was afraid to move her too much because it might make it worse. He emerged from the dressing room and glanced around to everyone staring at him. "She's going to be fine." He announced everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" Hannah, who I didn't know was there, asked quietly. "Yeah, come on. But I wouldn't say more than three at a time." He said meeting eye contact with me. I picked Hannah up and followed Carlisle. As the door opened I saw Alice laying helplessly on the couch. Carlisle had already put a brace on her neck to cover the lie that we were telling the humans. I held her hand and looked down at her. "I'm kinda awful at making sure she dosen't get hurt, huh?" I asked Carlisle sadly. "There's no way you could have caught her with out exposing us." He said quietly. Alice's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Jazz?" She asked in barley a whisper. "I'm here. I'm here." I cooed trying to calm her down. "We should get her home. Now that she's conscious." Carlisle said walking over. The only drawback to healing a broken neck with venom was that it gave you an awful headache afterwards, but it was a small price to pay for extra life. Alice shook her head softly. "Nu-uh. If I move, I foresee violent motion sickness." She said covering her head with a pillow. "Headache?" I asked her gently stroking her hair. She nodded. "Call jake or Seth. They work better than medicine." She said in a muffled tone. "Home first." Carlisle stated. Carlisle walked out to the drama teacher. "She's fine." He reported. "But she obviously can't Finnish the show tonight. Do you have understudies? If not, you'll have to postpone." He told her as I lifted alice up ever so gently. She hid her face in my chest. I walked down the stairs of the stage. People and news reporters were trying to ask me questions. I just kept walking. "Jasper. . ." Alice groaned softly. "We'll be home soon." I promised.

Later Alice's point of view

"How. On earth. Could that have happened?" I asked Jacob who was laying on one of the couches in the den. Jasper had gone hunting with Emmett, Esme and rose, Carlisle had taken a night shift. "I dunno, pixie." He replied. "Oh. do you want any food, or anything?" I asked him remembering that he had to have food. "Yeah, sure." He said simply. "Thanks." He added smiling. I went into the kitchen and frowned. Jake stood in the doorway smirking. "I got it, shortie." He said with a laugh. "Thanks." I replied with a small laugh. I sat on the counter, watching, as he made a sandwhich easily as big as his head. Colors blurred for about half a second and everything went black once again.

I wasn't sure how long it'd been, it could have been minutes, or maybe hours, possibly days. I opened my eyes slowly. My head hurt again. Jake must be gone. I looked around to find jasper looking down at me. "Ali, what happened?" He asked stoking my hair. "Not. . . Sure." I said tiredly. I snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around him. He rubbed my back softly. "How long was I out?" I asked "only a few hours. It's about 7am." He informed me. "Jake must be gone." I noted. "He's on patrol. Alec had a theory." I looked up. "About?" I asked. "One of his cousins, he has a power to inflict unconsciousness by mind control. He was thinking that maybe Aro and Felix have talked and wanted revenge. Jacob's making sure they stay away." He told me kissing my neck. "Where's Hannah?" I asked softly. "She's with Emmett and rose. I think they're trying to teach her to hunt."

Later

I looked up at jasper. "You were right." I told him. "About what?" He asked "we are never doing theater again." I told him. "Agreed." He replied as he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
